


feathers of an arrow

by Snowy_Cas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Hunting, Merlin is a Sweetheart, Short One Shot, aslfdklsj i can't stop doing MCD okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are on a hunting trip, but it goes wrong.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	feathers of an arrow

They’re out on a hunt this morning, deep in the woods.

Merlin has never liked hunting, Arthur finds it exhilarating. 

So far, they’ve caught a few rabbits, and Arthur almost managed to snag a pheasant, but it escaped. Merlin may have helped it.

The two of them walk along the forest floor by themselves. The knights are elsewhere on their own hunt. 

Arthur hears a twig snap behind him and runs to investigate, leaving his servant alone. Merlin rolls his eyes and advances through the forest without Arthur. They’ll find each other again eventually.

He strolls through the soft sunlight filtered by the budding leaves overhead. This is the only part he likes about hunting, being able to get outside and breath in the fresh air of his natural surroundings. He loves seeing the creatures scurry about through the undergrowth and from tree to tree. He only wishes Arthur wouldn’t kill them.

That’s when he sees her. 

A doe stands in a sunny clearing. She’s grazing on the glittering grass beneath her hooves, so delicately placed. Her pelt is a light chestnut and looks so soft, Merlin has to stop himself from reaching out and stroking her. The breeze moves through her fur, just barely ruffling it. She’s the most graceful doe Merlin has ever seen.

He takes one step forward, and the deer looks up. Her soulful eyes meet Merlin’s. They’re a beautiful shade of brown, and there’s so much life in them. She’s just an innocent creature of nature, one that deserves to live out her days in peace. Merlin is going to make sure of that.

Little does he know, Arthur has spotted the deer, too.

Merlin takes a few more steps forward.

Arthur readies an arrow in his bow.

He’s almost reached the doe, he’ll frighten her away.

The arrow is aimed directly at her heart.

Merlin reaches out.

Arthur shoots.

Merlin gasps.

He tries to take back his actions, but it’s too late.

A body hits the earth, and it’s not that of a deer.


End file.
